No Ordinary Love
by Jill-Valentine00
Summary: A story of love, hate, sorrow, joy, humour, etc etc
1. Default Chapter

**No ordinary Love  
**  
_Disclaimer: Characters and music used in this story are not my- nor do I own them.  
_  
_**Chapter 1- "Stormy Blues "  
**_

_Skip town. slow down  
  
Push it to the east coast  
  
Step down turn around  
  
Push it to the west  
  
Need less, use less  
  
We're asking for too much I guess  
  
Cause all we get is...  
_  
This is a story about people coming together in the most peculiar way. A set of short stories binged into one, about, lust, friendships, hardships, joy, sorrow, hate and most important- love.  
  
A young woman dressed in cutoff acid washed jeans and a navy blue baggy T- shirt emerged from the garage face covered in oil and dirt. Her light honey brown hair loosely tied in a ponytail shone brightly in the Saturday afternoon sun as she took a swig from her bottle. Working on the car and Harley Davidson was hard work, especially when it was 87F out. The young girl went to the backdoor of the house and washed her hands.  
  
She could smell the aroma of bacon sizzling in a pan as toast shot up from the toaster. Her grin widened as someone was making a BLT sandwich, most likely her brother. Her hands quickly grabbed it and smothered the tan bread with mayonnaise then with the many strips of bacon. After creating her masterpiece of food, she pulled out a chair and sat down eating her meal.  
  
Just then on cue her brother approached her and snagged the sandwich from her slender hands and bit into taking in the fatty goodness. This made the young adult angry and she shot up from the chair eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"What the hell Chris! Give that back it's mine." She pouted and tried snagging it back.  
  
He laughed at her charade and stretched out his arm further making it now impossible to reach.  
  
"Come on Claire, if anything you were stealing this from me... I just happened to make it in time and steal back what's rightfully mine." He smirked as she snarled rolling her eyes.  
  
Chris knew that he was right and she hated it.  
  
"Whatever... caveman." With that she went off to her room to get a towel, the shower was calling her name. Chris sat down on the kitchen chesterfield and stared into the outside world. The sun was fading quickly with every passing second and the sky soon turned black, he could see the neighborhood children scatter as rain set in.  
  
_I know, I know you tried to change things  
  
I know you tried to change  
  
I know_  
  
He walked over to the window and opened it smelling the freshness of the cold rain. Chris had always enjoyed rainy days, it always smelled so nice and set his moods into the most creative and relaxing change. His lips curved as a breeze passed to him, the hairs on his neck stood up and an exciting shiver went down his back.  
  
Upstairs Claire sat down on the shower floor and let the hot water cascade her body. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall and thought let her mind wander about. Images of her childhood flashed with every second, her parents' funeral... Chris had thought she was too young to remember it but she did. A heavy sigh escaped from her as she lathered herself in raspberry body wash. The botanical smell filling the steamed closed room. She smiled feeling safe and comfortable knowing that the dark days have passed and that she was finally living a normal life.  
  
Her hand traveled up a scar left on her thigh from the decaying times of Raccoon City. Her eyebrows furrowed as a soft glaze took over her eyes....  
  
"Steve..."  
  
Another heavy sigh bestowed her,  
  
"Why am I getting like this .. What happened happened theirs nothing more I could of done or do. I'm here now and I'm happy."  
  
With that she turned the faucet off and grabbed the burgundy towel and wrapped it around herself. Chris came up the stairs when he noticed his sister emerge from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Claire, I'm going for a walk."  
  
"In the rain."  
  
"Yup, I'll be back in a few hours, you need anything?"  
  
Claire paused for a moment and thought about it. She then looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, if you pass by a store pick me up some brownies."  
  
"Period coming huh?" He laughed as he put on his brown leather jacket.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes and scoffed. Chris chuckled once more before bidding her a see you later and took off while she dried off in her room. The rain was heavy but inviting as the streets where all empty and silent. He always loved solidarity, it was like a serenade to him...  
  
"I miss you guys... especially **you**.." He said to himself, ever since parting with his friends after the Umbrella confrontation everything has been different... quiet. Everyone that had survived has made a life for themselves now, actually living life to it's fullest. And here he was living with his sister and having a steady job as a mechanic. There were his occasional dates with the opposite sex but nothing ever came to compare with _**her**_. **_She_** was perfect, the personality-flawless, humor, witty, and strikingly beautiful.  
  
Thunder cracked the sky followed by a bright flash, the storm had only began...

------------------------  
**_Music used:  
  
Disco- Metric  
  
Forget what else it was..Disco something or something Disco...It'll come to me! Ha..  
  
Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. More to come soon. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_**


	2. Pieces of you

**No Ordinary love**  
  
_**Chapter 2: Pieces of you am thinking of you**_  
  
_In my sleepless solitude tonight  
  
If it's wrong to love you  
  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
  
'Cause I'm drowned in you  
  
And I won't pull through  
  
Without you by my side_  
  
Claire slithered on top of her bed and clutched onto a pillow as she closed her eyes yet again. The rain was furious outside and now thunderstorms, she was starting to get worried about her brother- then again there were worse times to worry. She rolled to her left side and looked at a picture. It was framed with jasmine flowers and vines draping around every corner. Her favorite flower had always been jasmine, there was something mysterious and beautiful about the moonlit nocturnal flowers that interested her. Perhaps it was something like her personality and the adoration for the Moonlight Sonata. The picture however was something she kept dearly close to her heart. It was a snapshot of "The Team" before they had bidden farewells.  
  
Her fingers traced over them all, she could see all their battle scars, blood, sweat and tears but each one with an expression of pride. They had put away evil for good, no more would the soulless madmen of Umbrella terrorize any city ever again. Umbrella and the rest of it's employees now burn in hell for what they have done, and the poor lost souls wander aimlessly in search of answers. She made a fist and vowed to never forgive the bastards who took away her life and home. Hey cerulean eye stopped at a familiar blonde-haired brown-eyed man. The "rookie" cop as he put it, his boyish features incased by dirt and blood, but still making his stand. A small smile appeared on her face, she remembered when she first met him,  
  
"In an alley way, how quaint."  
  
She remarked to herself and chuckled. He was so brave and honorable, but seemed to have his heart taken by another- the betrayer Ada Wong. Claire never liked her from the time she came into contact with her. She seemed cold, mindless, and **bitchy**. Your typical back-stabbing whore. **Blondie** was insane to have felt something for her...  
  
"Dumb blonde.."  
  
She grunted and put the picture down and decided that sleep would be a good option considering how soar and exhausted she was. Chris is a big boy, he can take care of himself- she thought as she pulled the cool linens to her. Their dog "Charlie" came up on top her bed and comfortably lay down on top of her legs. She looked up and grunted moving her legs around trying to get the weight off. Charlie just stood his ground and yawned while nestling his head down. Claire rolled her eyes and mumbled things under her breath as thunder crackled outside. It sounded like stories of glass shattering piece by piece, she shuddered as her sensitive ears tingled before she fell asleep.  
  
Chris had been walking for a while now, soaked head to toe. The chilly air became numbness to him now. Maybe taking a walk in the rain today was a bad idea, a beige Cadillac pulled up beside him revealing a cute black-haired woman.  
  
"Hey are you alright? You need a lift?"  
  
Chris startled looked at her and corked up his confused look.  
  
"Ugh..Yeah sure, that would be great!"  
  
She smiled and unlocked the doors; Chris jogged to the passenger side and slid his drenched body into the red leather interior. She glanced at him several times and chuckled, he found this cute and decided to break the ice.  
  
"What's so funny lil' miss? Something on my face?"  
  
He gave her the trademark Redfield smirk as she snickered.  
  
"Just seeing you all wet and spaced out is kind of adorable, you're Chris right? I get my car fixed up at your shop at lot. I've seen you a couple times but never had the time to say hi. You're pretty desirable when you have a dirty white T-shirt on with those baggy parachute pants." She laughed blushing slightly. Chris felt heat rise in his cheeks as his words slurred ever so slightly.  
  
"T-thanks"  
  
She looked to him and smiled cheerfully, he sneezed and shivered.  
  
"Oh no, you've caught a cold, what's with you guys always doing that? I'll take you to my place, it's right around the corner and you can dry off. It's the least I can do." Her sweet smile hypnotized him as he just nodded. Right now all he needed was a warm place and a hot shower to feel top notch again. She veered left and went into the condo parking lot, both got out of the car and head to the elevator in silence. Of course they both felt awkward being that they've never met before but she was very courteous and he was being polite.  
  
"Well this is it, give me your jacket and I'll make you a hot meal to eat alright?"  
  
Chris obeyed and nodded to the gentlewoman,  
  
"Thank you, this is all very generous of you..."  
  
She never told him her name. She looked to him and grinned,  
  
"Nicole, the names Nicole."  
  
Chris smiled and looked around at the fine interior, black and white leather furniture, white plush carpet, it was really grand. Everything smelt of vanilla which wasn't a bad thing. Nicole began baking the roast beef as she walked down the short steps from the kitchen and walked up to him.  
  
"I'll show you around, and give you an extra towel so you can relax a bit alright?"  
  
"Sure, thank you again."  
  
After giving him a tour of the rather large complex, the last stop was the bathroom.  
  
It was enormous, bathtub, shower, toilet, sink, and a closet in there. Chris was in awe,  
  
"Maybe I should have gotten a condo" he laughed and looked back to her. She was taking out two towels out and he raised his brow.  
  
"Ug Nic-."  
  
Cut short she locked her lips onto his and clutched onto his back. Chris broke the kiss and looked at her eyes wide. She looked up to him and bit her lip taking off her blouse revealing her breasts. He began breathing slimly heavier and pulled her toward him kissing her plump mouth caressing her slender waist. He moved down to her neck and sucked it slowly hearing her moan, she took off his shirt and her shorts now fully nude. Now being a man and all, no one can resist an attractive naked woman in front of you. A buldge quickly formed as she rubbed it, he closed his eyes and all he could see was _her_...  
  
Chris pulled away and shook his head reaching for his damp shirt.  
  
"I **can't** do this... I'm sorry Nicole..."  
  
She frowned and slapped him demanding that he leave her place immediately. He rolled his eyes and gladly took his things and head home. He cursed himself all the way home in the rain. He couldn't believe he had done that with a complete stranger, it was like he was having an affair.  
  
"I'm such a **fucking **idiot... what the hell was **I** thinking."  
  
The rain continued to pour down as lightning filled the sky, he finally reached the front door of his house and walked in sneezing once more. He went straight for a hot shower and bed thinking about what had just happened. Was he in love?...

_Baby can you feel me  
  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
  
I can see you clearly  
  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
  
And yet you're so far  
  
Like a distant star_  
  
I'm wishing on tonight Chris could feel his heart pound a bit faster thinking about her, he had to see her again.  
  
A sweet glaze of sleep started to take him over and all he could think about was she. Her name escaped his lips before falling asleep while the rain continued with it's serenade. A journey would start tomorrow, for everyone.  
  
_I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
'cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
Give my all for your love  
  
Tonight  
_  
---------------  
  
**Music used:  
  
My All- Mariah Carey**  
  
---------------

_**So did you like the second chapter?  
  
Yes I know Leon's eyes are blue but every damned RE character has blue eyes so I wanted to mix some things. Looks like men do think with their shaft first huh ladies? At least Chris was wise enough to know what he was going to lose if he continued with the one night stand skank.  
  
So what's in store for the next chapter?  
  
Road trip of course!  
  
Stay tuned and thank you for reading!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
xoxoxoxox**  
_


	3. On the road again

**No Ordinary Love**

**_Chapter 3: On the road again_**

****

_i've seen you now about the fourth time baby but you know that i've got nothing to say its so charming to look on your face but your eyes inviting something i just can't do now i've been around about you_

****

**It was morning and the storm had passed leaving the neighborhood covered in green leaves and puddles on the curb. The air was cool and crisp as the trees swayed back and forward with the wind. Everything was still quiet, very little cars passed through and the sun only pierced through the clouds once in a while. At the Redfield residence, Claire stirred in her sleep no thanks to Charlie. He had been walking up on her ever since 7 in the morning, she grabbed her feathered pillow and gently whacked it at the dog.  
  
"You ass go bother Chris... wait a minute...Did he even get home?!"**

**She bounced out of bed and rushed to his room to see if he was there and found no one. Her heart dropped and started running around the house calling for him in hopes that he would answer.  
  
" on you're here I don't want to have to look for you again."  
  
She turned to a corner and slammed into a hard body, the collision was strong enough that she landed on her buttocks.  
  
"OW!" Claire began picking herself up when a strong arm lifted her up without ease. Her shock was sudden as she glared into the light brown eyes her mouth insisted on moving but nothing started. It was sheer ice, the man grinned and moved into her face. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. Shivers instantly ran down her back as he started laughing joyfully. **

"**You asshole! Do you know how scared I just was?! I couldn't find Chris and I run into you! That beyond scary!... you're such a dumb blonde"  
  
She ranted, seeing his features respond with every word. He laughed and poked her forehead,**

"**My my little girl, is that any way to say hello to an old friend AND guest? I thought flyboy taught you better...then again he is a bird."  
  
She huffed as her face began to go red, this made him even more satisfied. Chris came in and smiled seeing how famously the two got along.  
  
"Urrgh, you guys make me sick, it's like watching a married couple."**

**Leon turned to him and snickered,  
  
"Are you insisting something? Perhaps that I do marry the thing over there so I can have my nads tugged every morning because I didn't leave the seat down?"**

**Chris let out a loud laugh as Claire slapped Leon upside the head and walked over to the fridge pulling out a carton of juice,  
  
"If you were married to me, let me just say you'd be the luckiest man alive to BE alive."  
**

**She chugged the remains of orange juice as Leon wiggled his brows thinking of naughty thoughts. Chris just looked at him with a confused expression,**

"... **Anyway...We're going on a road trip lovebirds. Claire make sure you pack what you need and nothing more."**

**Claire's brow arched as she held her hip,  
  
"Where exactly are we going and why are we bringing that along?"  
  
Leon scoffed at being referred to 'that' and bit into a sweet green apple. Chris rolled his eyes at her and fed Charlie,  
  
"Look I'll tell you while on the road, just get whatever things you need to survive for a few weeks and lets get out of here."**

"**Tch, touchy this morning aren't we, what happened? Smoke the hooch and you had some vision of enlightenment that told you to go on a road trip?"  
  
"Yeah man...it's like you're one with the road and car... it's a beautiful thing."**

**Leon retorted and gestured the peace sign to both siblings, while Chris had another "peace" gesture to show.**

"**Wow Claire for once you're actually right, flyboy is touchy...maybe he's on his male cycle."  
**

**Claire giggled while Leon got served a punch to the shoulder, Chris head to the Ford pick up and dropped the rest of his personal belongings.**

****

_i'm looking for you just to shine some light on my day feels like ages since i've been out your way i've been caught up with handful of new sensation i hear you calling calling for me out in the night but it's all bad and I know that_

**After having to wait in the car for a half-hour, Chris hit the wheel once more delivering a loud beep. Claire was taking eternity packing for the mystery road trip and Leon was running out of things to say fast.**  
  
**"Damn, what does that girl do put on a fashion catwalk before she gets her things ready in the bag?"  
  
Chris laughed and gave up,  
  
"Who knows, but she'd better hurry up now before we leave without her."**

**Leon snickered at the thought and decided to pull a little cat and mouse game with his sister. Just then she emerged out o f the house and started walking to the truck, she tossed the two very heavy bags to the back and head for the door. Chris put his foot on the gas so she wouldn't be able to open it.  
  
" ha ha...very funny jerks, stop goofing around and let me in."**

"**Okay sorry, geez we're just trying to have a little fun."**

**Claire sighed and reached for it again, only failing to see the truck ride away to the corner of the street.  
  
"Those little brats!"**

**She stomped her way down the sidewalk and entered the truck smacking both boy upside the head.  
  
"You two are hopeless."  
  
Leon and Chris both laughed at her misfortune,  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't take so long next time lil' miss."  
  
Leon said curling her hair in his finger. She blushed and punched his shoulder hoping that he wouldn't see her beet red.  
  
"Ow...Chris I really think you should put her in anger management, she's got issues!"  
  
Chris looked at Claire and noticed the slight color change and smirked,  
  
"Oh I don't know Leo, she just might need to get a boyfriend. Maybe you can fill in the slot."  
  
Claire choked on her M&M grabbing ******

Leon's attention, Chris let out a loud cackle and continued steering the wheel. Leon then noticed her shade and too began blushing,  
  
" This is a nice rental, it's cool that were all sitting together." Claire said while looking out the passenger window. Chris nodded without taking his eyes of the road,  
  
" We're going to see everyone, it's been so long so I called Leon last night and he called Barry."  
  
Claire's ears perked up and looked to her brother,

" So where's Barry going to fit? I mean he has a family." Leon decided t o answer the question since he talked to him,  
  
" Well his girls are at his parents house for 2 months and it's just him and his wife, so he's going to follow us in his car."

" Oh, well that makes sense… but where are we going after th- "

Chris cut in and only said one word,  
  
" Jill"

Both Claire and Leon looked to him with wandering thoughts. He didn't bother looking at the two his eyes just kept focused on the road. Claire glanced at Leon and raised her brow knowing that he was thinking t he same thing.  
  
Leon whispered in her ear, her back felt like iced water as his lips brushed sensitively on her ear,  
  
" I think this all has to do with Jill."

She didn't move, her body tingled all over taking in the effect of his sweet breath,  
  
" ugh….. Oh yeah… yeah I think so too!" she blurted out and blushed and quickly looked out the window.

{ God I'm such an idiot!}  
  
Leon smiled devilishly and put his arm around her,  
  
" don't mind me, I just need to stretch." He winked to her as she squeaked at him,

"Just don't use me as an arm rest."

The three had been sitting for a long three hours and soon they would be arriving at the Burton residence. Claire had fallen asleep on Leon's shoulder and Chris couldn't stop thinking about seeing Jill. He wondered if she still had her cute short hair…or even worse a long-term relationship with someone. He let out a loud sigh while getting off the exit.  
  
" Hey… are you okay man? You seem pretty spaced. Anything you want t o talk about?"

Leon said as he shifted slowly not wanting to wake Claire up. Chris looked to him and smiled shaking his head.  
  
" I'm fine, just tired didn't get no sleep last night been making calls and looking up places to find you guys."  
  
"Oh, well if you do need to talk, I'm all ears."Chris smiled and patted Leon's shoulder,  
  
"thanks man"  
  
The car slowed down into a lovely driveway traced with flowers and lights. An SUV was sitting out in front of them as he pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Claire..psst wake up we're here."  
  
Leon said as he gently shook her. Her head slowly went up as she yawned,

" Huh?"

She was still drowsy while Leon tapped her nose and took off his seat belt.  
  
" We're at Barry's place, you might want to jump out unless you want to stay here."  
  
She shook her head and gracefully got out of the car taking in the fresh air.  
  
"Wow, he sure has a nice place."  
  
Leon jumped out while Chris locked up and walked to the steps. Claire followed with Leon right behind. Before Chris could even ring the door bell, the door swung open with a bear of a man hugging Chris to death.  
  
" Chris! It's been so long! Look at you!"  
  
" Hi… Barry…. You're…kinda…crushing me!"  
  
Claire chuckled as his wife walked outside greeting them all.  
  
" Hello, it's so nice to see all of you again." She said in her usual sweet tone. Barry continued to hug the rest of the trio while Chris greeted the wife.  
  
" Why don't you all come in and sit down for some lunch. I'm sure it was a long trip."  
  
Claire smiled and hugged her,  
  
"That would be great, being stuck in a car with those two is hell."  
  
Leon let out a laugh,  
  
"Yeah, especially with you drooling on me in your sleep."  
  
Claire blushed embarrassed while squinting her eyes at him…the death threat.  
  
Barry laughed as he patted Chris's shoulder,

"They never seem to change those two, are they together now or what?"  
  
Chris snickered and shook his head,  
  
"In due time, I'm sure they will hahaha just look at them!"

Barry looked on and grinned,  
  
"What about you, find anyone special in your life?"  
  
Chris was still and his smiled soon faded,  
  
" I don't know yet.."  
  
The older man could see the emotion pour out from his friend, something was wrong.

****

**-----------------------------**

**Song Used: " I hear you calling" by GOB  
  
Sorry for the long wait, hope you liked chapter 3, chapter 4 will be uploaded shortly!  
  
Don't forget to R&R!  
  
xox**


End file.
